


I'm Sorry for the Person I Became

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [27]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, DNcember Day 27: Weariness, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Kyle is just tired of everything.
Relationships: Kyle Endoyle & Elliot & Freedert
Series: DNcember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 1





	I'm Sorry for the Person I Became

For once Kyle regretted everything that happened. From telling the Second Hand of Time to stop Elliot’s time to indirectly causing Freedert’s death.

Without those two around, it wasn’t really the same.

Days would pass as he would tirelessly write of their story as a warning. Or perhaps it was more out of fear,

And every day he would wake up to nightmares which ended with him not sleeping for the rest of the day.

Maybe this was his just desserts for being too selfish.

But more than anything Kyle wanted to finally die and tell them that he was sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Yee, remembering this story just hurts.


End file.
